


Kiss it Better

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Kink, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Hair Brushing, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: It's Hidan's first time spending the night and it seems to be going well, maybe a little too well.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 25 - drop
> 
> @zombie-honeymoon on tumblr if you wish to find me over there.

It would be Hidan’s first time spending the night and Kakuzu hoped he wasn’t a snorer, he guessed he was about to find out. Finished with their shared shower, Hidan took the brush from Kakuzu’s fingers and moved to stand behind him. Careful not to pull any knots or make any tangles, he brushed out Kakuzu’s hair for him.

It was obvious to Hidan from the way Kakuzu watched him through the mirror that the gesture was completely unexpected. Usually he was the one doing things like that for Hidan. 

Kakuzu sighed, content and fully relaxed. It was nice, the way his fingers threaded through his hair, the gentle tug and pull from the brush. Having Hidan over for the weekend was off to a good start. 

“All finished, handsome,” Hidan purred as he rested his chin on Kakuzu’s shoulder before wrapping his arms around his chest, the brush held loosely in his fingers. 

“Want me to brush your hair?”

“I wouldn’t say no.” With a tilt of his head Hidan moved to kiss Kakuzu on the cheek, at the same time the brush slipped from his hand, landing hard on Kakuzu’s toes.

“Dammit Hidan!” Kakuzu moved suddenly, the side of his head smacking Hidan’s mouth. Of course things had been going too well for them! 

“Aw, shit!” Hidan jerked away, seeing blood, bright red, well up on his lip, “That really hurt, Kakuzu!”

“Well the brush hurt when you dropped it on my toes!” He stepped away and caught Hidan’s chin in his fingers to survey the damage he caused, “I am sorry though.”

“Kiss it better.” 

WIthout hesitation Kakuzu pressed his lips to Hidan’s, the metallic taste of blood sending a thrill through them both as Hidan maneuvered them out of the bathroom towards the bed. Hidan pulled away to say something but Kakuzu chased his lips, flicking his tongue over them. Caught up in the moment, words forgotten, Hidan grinned, lips smeared with red, as the back of his knees hit the mattress and he pulled Kakuzu down with him. 


End file.
